


Home

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Eastern Warrior Zilong, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Smut, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Suzuhime Miya, Waiting, White Crane Estes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: Estes had been waiting for Zilong to return for years, and when Zilong finally did, Estes was more than happy to know that Zilong is finally home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallingTearsofJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/gifts).



> I'm really in love with Zites holy cow.. Zilong's appearance here is his Eastern Warrior skin whilst Estes is in his White Crane appearance because DAMN THEY LOOK SO PERFECT TOGETHER WITH THOSE SKINS.
> 
> So there's smut in here.. in which I am bad at.. but I tried ;') Also, I finished this by 5:41 am and haven't proofread it so expect lots of errors! 
> 
> I just found motivation and inspiration, then came this piece. I wanted to write it and so I did, on the spot. ❤
> 
> I based this story from a beautiful fanart from bshak03 (search the legend on ig!) and Zilong is drawn normally and not with a skin but it's FREAKING BEAUTIFUL AND IT INSPIRED ME THIS IDEA! Here's the link: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bn9JrPUACRH/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=mx1a91szbnrf
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ((This is also gift to show my thanks to this awesome person who gifted me a marvelous Zites fic too. ❤❤))

It was a fine day, the sun shining just, beautiful cirrus clouds adorning the light blue sky. The morning breeze howled like a strong yet gentle caress to soothe those blessed enough to feel its wind. The grass, the flowers, and the leaves swayed along the rhythm of the wind, the vast green grass with tall and sturdy trees a wonderful sight to grace the calm weather. 

Surrounded by the beautiful sight and feeling of nature, a Chinese temple, and there sat a brown-haired male wearing garments of white, black, red, and golden colors, his silky hair tied into a high bun with an accessory styling his hair. The male sat near the staircases, looking at the sight his sad blue eyes were blessed to see. 

His face carried all the sadness and loneliness in the world, his thin lips pursed to firm his expression but his heart could not help the enervation that his eyes ended up giving away all he intended to hide. He tried not to show his sadness, but his heart kept showing it even though his mind willed it not to. 

His blue eyes wandered around the sky, before his gaze landed upon the large gates that secured the temple, silently waiting for the gates to open and bring him the loveliest sight his eyes had been given the honor to see. With undying hope and fidelity clinging into his heart, fighting against his sadness, he waited and waited, even when his body felt the exhaustion for remaining in the same position. 

The White Crane King could be sighted waiting by his servants for years, spending his days sitting and waiting for his beloved to return. The Archer, Miya who sometimes had been called by the King Estes as Suzuhime, had long since attempted to force the brunette to leave and retreat to his chambers where he'd be able to rest. All the servants and royal residents of the temple had gotten worried at the King's lack of response and tried so hard to get him to do his Kingly duties and even take rests and enjoy himself, but all attempts had failed. 

Estes refused and ordered privacy while he waits for the arrival of his beloved. He would remain waiting and only stand up to do his daily duties but his waiting never ceased. He would wait any year, any day, any hour, any minute, any second, no matter how long it will take, just so he could witness his beloved to return, if his beloved would. 

It was painful for Estes' friends to witness him waiting every day, how his face adorned such an expression that made their heart lurch, how hopeful he was and yet so scared. They couldn't bear seeing him that way, but with Estes as king, they had no choice but to leave him be, as what his wishes were. 

Years passed since his beloved had gone to war, his sweet and strong oaf of a lover, his Eastern Warrior, his Zilong. It was a war that Estes hoped he could battle in, but as King of another Kingdom that wasn't even involved in the war taking place, they prioritized his safety and forced him to stay behind. Zilong was a resident in his domain and he was a welcomed one, he had merely been a stranger hoping for a good adventure and landed foot in Emerald Woodland where Estes lives. He was accused for trespassing and brought immediately to him. 

They left the decision to Estes of what punishment shall be done to Zilong, but when Zilong confessed he meant no ill will and was merely venturing, and that he was also a warrior of another domain whose master was a dragon and was also his father, that was when Estes found out Zilong was the one who carried the title of The Eastern Warrior. Soon blossomed a friendship, then romance. 

A romance of a lifetime between them. 

Zilong's father allowed him to be and live with Estes but to return to his hometown in case of duties, explaining why Zilong left Estes. He remembered how devastated he had been, wanting to beg his lover to stay, but he knew he had to push his desires aside, and begrudgingly as much as fearfully, he let Zilong go. 

Zilong was his everything, and even to this faithful day as Estes waits, Zilong is still his everything. No one could compare to his beloved, no one could ever fill in the emptiness in his heart like Zilong did. He loved Zilong and only him. For years he waited for the return of his lover, clinging onto hope tightly while trying so hard not to fall into the clutches of dread and hopelessness. In his soul, he knew Zilong would return to him, Zilong gave him his oath that he will remain alive and return to him no matter what. 

Though five years already passed and still, the Eastern Warrior could not be seen returning to his lover and King, Estes was still hopeful, for he knew in his soul that Zilong would keep his oath. He believed in Zilong, no matter the doubts his fear tried tormenting his mind with, no matter the years that would pass by, no matter the pain he'll receive. He believes in him, and will wait for him even if death takes him. 

He loved Zilong so much that he couldn't bear resting in his chambers with the acknowledgement of being unable to witness Zilong's return if he wasn't sitting near the staircases. He almost forgot to eat and bathe throughout waiting, but he was constantly reminded by his friends to never forget to take care of himself. 

The fifth year of his waiting in this present day, the loneliness became more visible and he became sadder, desperate to feel the warm embrace of his beloved, desperate to have him near him. For his years of waiting, he had cried countless of times, sobbing in the cold nights he had to spend alone, everyone's heart breaking along his own everytime they had to hear his cries. 

Years passed, they had to witness all their King and friend had to go through.

He had changed in a few ways, his once shoulder-length hair now reached to his bottom. He had started to tie his hair into the present style ever since it started to grow. He had grown slightly taller, and had gotten kinder than before. He used to be stoic before, and even when he met Zilong. Only Zilong and his friends were blessed to see his smiles and hear his laughs, but now, he wore his heart on his sleeve, his emotions displayed for everyone to see. 

What did not change though, was the beauty and youth of his face. He still had the beauty he was known for, the beauty that made Zilong swoon, but this beauty was sad, though still a sight, was painful to look at. 

Estes let out a tired sigh, closing his eyes for a bit, feeling the wind blowing the chin-length strands of brown hair that adorned both sides of his face. He opened his eyes, feeling the burn as tears threatened to fall and send him through another one of his crying that displayed his yearning for Zilong. 

He looked down at his lap, hiding his face with his soft brown hair, getting alarmed as gentle footsteps neared him, a female voice making its way to his hearing sense. "Estes, My King.." Estes closed his eyes, willing the tears to be gone as he rested both hands to his knees. He didn't want anyone to witness his tears, but he had gotten so lonely that a companion would make him feel better. 

He let out another sigh, opening his eyes and lifting his head to meet the gaze of the female archer who wore a sad smile. "Miya.. what brings you here?" He asked, and the female archer parted her lips, "I just wanted to offer you company, My King.. Know that you do not have to wait alone. We are worried about you as much as we worry for Zilong." She spoke, almost looking away in pain when she noticed the tears in his eyes. 

Estes gave her a gentle nod, "That would be so nice, Miya.. but I'm afraid I cannot burden you any further. My negligence of duty caused you to take over mine in a given time, I had even troubled you to inform neighboring kingdoms that I would be unable to give full attention to council meetings and tend to problems myself. As much as I wish for a companion, I cannot burden you." He uttered, which seemed to have saddened the archer more. 

"You are no burden, Your Majesty. As your friend, I would willingly do the duties for you. Besides, the duties you left me with were a mere handful compared to yours, because of your great reigning as king, there had barely been a problem and barely a council meeting that required your presence and attention. Your kingdom is in peace, and I hope that you would bask yourself in that peace too.." Miya told him, and before Estes knew it, his tears started to fall, and he tilted his head to avoid Miya's gaze, steadying his head forward and down instead. 

"I wish I could.." Estes softly whispered, loud enough for Miya to hear, "but there is no real peace for me when Zilong hasn't returned home." His tears were slow as they fell, and he took a shaky breath before his lips quirked into a forced smile. 

"P-Perhaps.. perhaps Zilong went to his hometown first and had duties after the war, Estes.." Miya tried to comfort him, he knew it, but it was not much of a help. Estes shook his head, "I send messages to his father every day when you see me retreat for seldom times to be informed. I was the first to send a letter, asking if Zilong had gotten home for he was not here.. he told me that he was just about to ask me if Zilong was here, for he was not in his hometown after the war, and survivors were already home. They too, are waiting for him." It took every fiber in his being to keep his voice straight, not wanting to show any more weakness that could burden Miya with pain. 

"Estes.. what if he-"

"He  _lives_." Estes abruptly cut off Miya's sentence before she could even dare finish it. His tears started to fall faster. "He lives, Miya. He lives.. he's- he's not.." his voice cracked, "he has to.. he has to be alive.. he promised me.." he sounded as though pleading, in which he was.

Miya could hear the plea in Estes' voice, she could hear the remaining hope, and the refusal to accept the most gruesome truth there could be. He was pleading while believing, pleading for the lord to bring Zilong home whilst he believed he would. 

Estes sniffed, "H-He would not dare leave me in this world, not when he made an oath.. I know him. He will return. I care not if it will take me a century or a millenium of waiting, I will  _wait_ and witness his very return with my own eyes so that I can give him the greetings he deserved for the loneliness I have to endure.." Estes took a deep breath, silently wiping his tears away. 

Miya tried not to cry at the sheer sadness that Estes was bearing, standing still while she hoped for Zilong to return soon too. 

"I do not wish to turn you away.. but I'm afraid I must, to avoid hurting anyone with my own pain." Estes stated as soon as he miraculously stopped crying before it became worse. "Before you retort.. please consider that I no longer wish to hurt myself by hurting those around me.. Thank you Miya, but leave me be." 

And so, Miya left, not before she gave her King a hug to reassure him, saying she understands his desire to be left alone to wait. 

The next day, a day when the lord has finally decided to give Estes the happiest moment in his life, he waited like he had been used to do, waited even when exhaustion wanted to pull him into sleep. It was already in the afternoon, the weather still as calming like yesterday, and Estes' gaze wandered about yet again. 

When his eyes met the sun, he felt a soft smile form, thinking of how Zilong was his sun while he himself was the moon.  

_Zilong.. my love.. come home._

He admired the sun while it brought him reminders of his beloved, basking in the given peace he was able to grasp even just for a while until his gaze was torn from the sun, landing instantly on the gates that creaked open. 

A thought came in his mind, a person in fact, and it gave him such an anticipation that shocked his whole body.

His eyes had gone wide as he abruptly stood, his heart beating wildly in his chest, beating rapidly in nervousness as he hoped and wished to see the one he had been waiting for for years. 

He felt this strong hope and almost feared he may get disappointed and hurt, that who may come to his view may not be who he was waiting for, yet his heart still beats wildy while he trembled, nervous and yet anticipating. 

The gates were opened at last, and revealed in his sight, a man with longer hair, tied up into a ponytail, a man Estes loved, bearing the largest grin in the entire history of grins of joy as his eyes met Estes' own. 

"Z-Zi...." Estes could barely form a word from his shock and utter relief, his heart almost having an attack at the overwhelming emotions that swirled inside him. 

Tears formed in his eyes and before they knew it, Estes came running towards Zilong in such a lousy speed, not caring about the pain that jolted into his whole body. All Estes could think about was Zilong, his beloved, he didn't care about the numerous times he stumbled as he scrambled his way to Zilong, his King-like demeanour fading into one of a joyful lover. 

It was like the world has returned to him when he finally landed in the embrace of his one true love, as though suddenly, Estes carried all the happiness in the world as muscular arms made way around his waist in the tightest embrace of all while his own arms wrapped around the taller and bigger frame. 

Estes' ear landed over Zilong's chest, hearing his heartbeat that confirmed him all was a reality before he could even think he was dreaming. Being so relieved and yet so full of sadness and euphoria, being surrounded by nothing but Zilong's warmth, 

Estes sobbed loudly. 

He was sobbing hysterically, and his cry was the most broken cry anyone could hear. His cries carried sadness, relief, joy, pain, and such emotions that could make one cry easily. 

Zilong cried with him, tears of joy evidently rolling down his cheeks as he tightened the embrace he was able to give Estes after such a long time. 

Estes cried his name out, clutching tightly onto him without any want to let go. Estes had fallen to his knees, unable to bear such extreme emotions at the same time, and Zilong met him where he sat, knees to knees, still embracing one another. 

They hadn't noticed the audience before them, nor would they care. Right now, all that mattered was love. 

"I waited every day.. I missed you so much." Estes cried without shame, meeting Zilong's darker blue eyes as the warrior let go of the embrace and placed both of his big hands over Estes' face, caressing his cheeks gently as he kissed his forehead lovingly, soon placing his forehead against Estes' own. 

"I have missed you too, Estes.. so much. God, I'm so sorry for leaving you waiting. I love you dearly Estes. I promised I would return, didn't I?" Zilong let out a heart-felt laugh that sounded so gleeful and yet so sad at the same time. 

Estes looked so afraid and crestfallen that it broke Zilong's heart. "I-I was so lonely.. I kept waiting.. I couldn't dare not to wait- I just- I love you so much, so, so much.. I missed you.. Please don't leave me again Zilong." He pleaded, in which Zilong first responded with a gentle peck on his lips, "I love you the most, and I will never leave you again." 

Estes felt the euphoria much stronger and he gave Zilong one of the happiest smiles in the world before their lips met one another at last, such a yearned warmth and love coursing through their bodies as their lips moved in sync and rhythm, following each other's harmony as they kissed desperately and lovingly. They kissed like it would be the last one they'll ever share, and god knows how happy and relieved both were to have finally shared such a kiss after years without each other.

Everyone, especially their friends who also wanted to greet Zilong in delight, knew better than to intrude now, knowing full well how they deserve to be given all the time in the world to spend together. 

In their shared chamber, after they picked themselves up, they didn't waste any time at all. With all doors and windows locked, both of their clothings lay forgotten on the floor, skin against skin, lips against lips, hand to hand, making love to each other needily. 

Estes laid on his back with Zilong on top of him, the warrior savored each kiss he planted upon Estes' soft and smooth skin, leaving red love bites as one of his ways to show his despair. Both their hair fell freely past their shoulder, and as Zilong bit Estes wherever he wanted, Estes rewarded him with beautiful noises while grasping Zilong's navy blue hair tightly with his right hand. 

"Y-Your.. ah.. your hair is longer.." Estes smiled, seeing Zilong face him for a moment as the warrior chuckled and stared at him lovingly, caressing Estes' long hair too, "Yours as well.. ah you look so beautiful.." and the warrior soon nipped at his neck, touching every part he knew of Estes that would make the King let out all the loveliest and filthiest sounds. 

No words were needed, for their touches alone could tell each other what they have been wanting to say.

Though years passed, they still remember each other entirely, the intimate spots of one another, never forgotten. Estes had given Zilong love bites of his own, wanting to mark Zilong's slightly tanned skin. 

They savored each taste they could get on one another's skin, kissing lovingly whenever their lips would meet. Soon after, Zilong grabbed ahold of Estes' thighs and lifted them up, kneeling in between the separated thighs and as though their first, Zilong kissed Estes' eye, an affection that Zilong would give to ease his lover. "May I?" Zilong asked, feeling his body get delighted when he saw the bashful and submissive face of Estes that designed his face more beautifully. 

Estes nodded with a gentle smile, knowing he can take it without any preparation, and with permission, Zilong entered Estes slowly and gently, earning a soft moan from Estes who clutched tight on Zilong, fingers scratching his back. 

Zilong thrusted inside of Estes in a gentler and slower pace, gaining pretty little moans from Estes while he himself grunted, feeling the tightness clench over him. The pleasure and pain made Estes cry out of joy, simply glad that Zilong was finally home, and while Zilong kissed his tears away, he started to fasten his thrusts, sending him into ecstasy that both yearned from each other for a long time. 

 Zilong's thrust went deeper, hitting a spot that made Estes scream wantonly, feeling his walls tighten and heat form in his lower part as his spot was repeatedly slammed by Zilong's strong thrusts. 

"I love you.." Estes moaned out to Zilong, who trembled in nearing his climax and at the trigger that is Estes' words. His thrusts almost faltered but had gotten stronger, chasing their peak. "I love you too, darling." Zilong whispered breathlessly in his ear before Estes cried out in extreme pleasure, his fingers sinking onto Zilong's skin as he clutched on tight for dear life, the pleasure sending a tremor over his whole body, leaving him trembling badly at the shock. 

Soon, Zilong reached his climax while he kissed Estes sweetly, sending the other in an overstimulation with his constant thrusts that soon slowed down until they stopped, leaving both of them gasping and panting, bodies red with marks and aching.

But they were happy. 

Zilong had pulled out and laid besides Estes. For a moment, none spoke a word, just stared at each other with such love in their eyes, admiring one another and thinking of just how much they missed each other. 

Zilong then let out a breathless laugh as he grabbed Estes' cheek, pecking his lips. He gazed at Estes who rested his palm on top of his hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"I waited so long.. so long that I had to hold on to hope, I waited for so long that I cried so much, but I am so so happy that I will no longer wait.." Estes broke down into tears yet again, smiling wildly at Zilong who smiled in turn.

"Thank you for coming home, Zilong.. I love you so much." He uttered, and Zilong embraced him tightly this time, "I am here now, Estes.. I love you very much." 

At last, the cold nights he used to spend alone was no longer cold and lonely. Now his night was warm and within the embrace of his beloved. They needed not to speak of what conspired through the years they were left bereft of one another, for this night, they deserved nothing but peace and time. 

Earlier, he woke to meet a lonely morning, and now, he will sleep in serenity and warmth. His years would no longer be sad and lonely, for his beloved is finally _home_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.. that was a blast ;') 
> 
> I hoped you all liked it! I swear if only it wasn't so early in the morning, I would've wrote it better.. but I do hope it still came out fine. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ((Huehuehue hoped you enjoyed this gift!))


End file.
